


Gâteau

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cake, Cooking, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Ni Mycroft ni Greg ne sont de grand chef...





	

Mycroft et Greg cuisinait rarement, déjà parce que Lestrade était du genre à commander une pizza, quand Holmes lui mangeait au bureau ou au restaurant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était de grand cuisiner.  
  
Alors quand Abigaelle avait demandé pour faire un gâteau, les têtes des deux hommes avaient de quoi faire rire. Lestrade avait fait les courses, et Mycroft... Prenait ça de manière trop scientifique...!  
  
A la fin la cuisine ne ressemblait a rien, ni même leur visage. Mais ils riaient tous les trois. C'était stupide et banal, mais... Bien. Mycroft n'était plus seul maintenant.


End file.
